Nightly Talks
by Wingless Arrow
Summary: [SesshomaruKagome][Oneshot][AU] Seeshomaru and Kagome talk over a sleepless night. [tad bit of fluff.]


**Wingless: Another Fic, only this one isn't a song fic! Only a this is a full fledged one-shot!!**

**Inuyasha: And it's gonna be worse, too.**

**Wingless: -Glares-**

**Note: In this, Sesshomaru is sixteen, and Kagome is fourteen.**

**Disclamer: Don't own, never will.**

* * *

Sesshomaru closed the door to his room, quietly, making sure he didn't wake any one at twelve in the morning for something to drink. Walking past the living room and into the kitchen he noticed the light from a MP3 player, a glass of water, a head with cascading midnight hair rested on it's arms, staring with it's gray-blue eyes at nothing at the bar of the kitchen. 

No doubt about it, It was Kagome, his brother, Inuyasha's best friend, his secret crush, but that last part a secret.

"Hey Sesshomaru," She said in almost a whisper.

He jumped, thinking that she was asleep, "Kagome, what are you still doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She lifted her head to stare at him, "I couldn't sleep, so I got some water and My player so could clear my head, I guess."

He grabbed a cup and filled it with water, and sat In the opposite stool next to Kagome, " Mind if I join you?"

She gave him a small smile, "Be my guest."

After a few minutes of drinking water and just enjoying the other's company Sesshomaru asked, "What's the matter, your stressed about something."

She gave him an odd look, "What do you mean?"

He sighed and took a sip of water before explaining, "You look like you haven't slept well in a while, so it obvious that your stressed about something, or else you would be sleeping fine It's not like you either to stay up late, no matter what.."

She gave a small bitter laugh, "You're the first person to notice that, You know. If they have they really didn't give a damn about me, if they did notice." She paused and took a gulp of water right here and continued, "I guess it's just life in general."

He arched an Eye brow, "Care to explain?"

She smiled bitterly once more, "Sure. Life: My family; My parents are too worried about who's going to get the custody of me and my bother, so who can get the Child support from the other. My grandfather is the only one who cares what happens to us. Friends: They just barely tolerate me, Give or take a few, who wont leave me in the dust once they find some one better. School; If I going to pass with these so-called brains of mine,"

She paused right here, trying to fight the tears that where treating to fall adding the last part in barely a whisper, " And that the guy I like, nearly love, will only care for me as a friend, maybe less then that,"

The tears coming down in steady lines down her face now.

He felt Tiny needles peirce his heart at the last part, and no one her age needed to be worried with that, but felt he needed to ask who was the one, putting an arm around her he asked , "Who?"

A tiny whisper came out of the girl next to him, making his heart skip a beat with what she said,

"_You._"

Him.

She liked, scratch that, nearly loved Him.

With out thinking he tilted her chin so she was looking for him he swiftly took her lips in his, with all the passion he had for her, in to that swift, delicate kiss. She met that passion, breaking for air after a few minutes. Se rested her head in his chest, his arms around her, falling into the nicest sleep that she had in a while. Glancing down at the petite sleeping girl in his arms, he gently lifted her up, careful not to wake her up, he carried her to the guest room she was staying in for the night.

Putting her in the bed, he put the covers over her and gave her a small kiss on the temple, he walked out, going to put the dishes away and go to his own room for the night.

-fin-

* * *

**Wingless: -Yawns- Well I hope this is good enough….I'm tired. -looks over at the clock- Geeze, one in the morning**

**Inuyasha: Keh, It was horrible.**

**Wingless: -Glares and grabs very heavy pencil case and throws at Inuyasha.-**

**Inuyasha: -Is knocked out- **

**Wingless: Just as effective as 'Sit'. **

**This was posted later then written due to the aurthoress's tired ness.**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
